Dana Scully
Grundoplysninger: Dana Katherine Scully Køn: Kvinde. Status: Levende. Født: 23. Februar, 1964. Ægtefælle/kæreste: I et længerevarende forhold med Fox Mulder. Familie: Far: William Scully Sr., død: 1994 Mor: Margaret Scully, død: 2016 Storebror: William Scully Jr. Søster: Melissa Scully, død: 1995 Lillebror: Charles Scully Søn: William Arbejde: Organisation: FBI Rang: Special Agent Tilhørsforhold: FBI X-Files Arkiverne Medvirkende: X-Files 207 episoder. The X-Files: Strengt Fortroligt (The X-Files: Fight the Future) Strengt Fortroligt: Jeg Vil Tro (The X-Files: I Want To Believe) Spillet af: Gillian Anderson ---- Kort Beskrivelse Dana Katherine Scully (spillet af Gillian Anderson var en FBI Special Agent og læge med baggrund i naturvidenskab, der med sin videnskabelige ekspertise gav X-Files en større troværdighed. I 2002 fulgte hun med sin tidligere makker Fox Mulder., da han blev nødt til at flygte. På et tidspunkt mellem 2002 og 2008 blev hun ansat ved Our Lady of Sorrows Hospital. I 2008 blev hun involveret i en FBI sag, hvor Mulder var tilknyttet uofficielt. Dana Scully var af William Scully Sr. og Margaret Scully. Hun er søster til William Scully Jr., Melissa Scully og Charles Scully. Opvækst Dana Scully blev født d. 23. Februar 1964, i Annapolis i Maryland. Hun voksede op i en tætknyttet Katolsk familie. Som barn drømte hun ikke om at blive astronaut, men om at få en pony og kunne flette sit eget hår. Hvert år d. 26. December, fik Bill Scully, børnene til tage juletræet ned. Da Dana var tretten år, var hendes far udstationeret i San Diego. En dag, da hun lyttede til sangen "Don't Look Any Further", kom hendes mor og fortalte hende at hendes Søndagsskolelærer, en lærer som havde givet hende kælenavnet "Scout", var blevet myrdet i sin egen forhave. Det var første gang, Dana følte at der var virkelig ondskab i verden. Så vidt det vides boede Dana de første fjorten år af sit liv, sammen med sine forældre og søskende i et hus med minimum to etager. Hendes værelse lå på første sal. En nat da hun var fjorten og hendes forældre var gået i seng, sneg hun sig ned og snuppede en af hendes mors cigaretter og listede ud på verandaen i mørket. Hun var frygtelig bange og hendes hjerte bankede vildt, hun var ekstremt spændt - ikke pga. cigaretten som hun syntes var "Klam", men fordi hun vidste at det var forkert at tage den og at hendes forældre ville blive virkeligt vrede på hende, hvis de opdagede det. William Scully Sr. var en Flotilleadmiral(ENG: rear-admiral) i the US Navy, og derfor flyttede familien Scully ofte. Dana havde en storebror Bill, en lillebror Charlie og en storesøster Melissa. Danas far læste Herman Melvilles "Moby Dick" for hende, da hun var en lille pige. De gav hinanden kælenavne fra bogen. Hun kaldte sin far Ahab, efter Kaptajn Ahab og han kaldte hende Starbuck, efter førstestyrmanden på Ahabs skib. Dana var en drengepige, modsat sin søster Melissa. Hun legede meget med sine brødre og et år til hendes fødselsdag gav de hende et luftgevær. En dag da de viste hende hvordan man bruger det, fandt Bill Jr. en slange og selvom deres far havde forbudt dem at skyde på andet end dåser, skød de på slangen. Dana var fyldt med anger og græd, da slangen døde. Familien Scully var på et tidspunkt udstationeret på Miramar Naval Air Station. Der gik Dana i skole med Richard Johansen, søn af kommandør Christopher Johansen. Hun og de andre børn plejede at lege en de kaldte "Beckons Wanted" på fortovet foran familien Johansens hjem. Richard Johansen blev dræbt i Golfkrigen. I 1966 var familien Scully på et tidspunkt i Nagoya Farmer's Market i Japan. Da Dana var femten fik hun og Melissa, en guldhalskæde med et kors, af deres mor. Dana Scully har engang beskrevet sit yngre jeg, sådan her: "Siden jeg var barn, har jeg aldrig ladet mig selv komme rigtig tæt på nogen. Jeg har undgået følelsesmæssig hengivenhed. Måske har jeg været så bange for døden, at enhver forbindelse ville virke som en dårlig ting, noget der ikke ville holde." Uddannelse University of Maryland Dana Scully studerede ved University of Maryland mellem 1982 og 1986 og fik en bachelorgrad i fysik. En professorerne, en Dr. Diamond lærte hende, at "Mennesket er topkødæder, vi sidder øverst i fødekæden og vi mindsker andre racers chancer for overlevelse. Det vides ikke med sikkerhed at Scully var en af Dr. Diamonds elever, men der er en stor sandsynlighed for det. Da hans speciale er Antropologi og Scully udviser en imponerende viden indenfor dette felt. I "The Jersey Devil", siger Dr. Diamond til Mulder "Dejligt at Dana rejste herfra med mere end blot et diplom". Doktorens brug af hendes fornavn, antyder at hun var en af hans elever. Desuden ville det være give god mening at det var under hendes fire år på University of Maryland, de havde mødt hinanden Scullys bacheloropgave havde titlen "Einstein's Twin Paradox: A New Interpretation"(Einstein's Tvillinge Paradoks: En Nyfortolkning), hun skrev den, da hun var 22. Hun dimitterede fra University of Maryland med en bachelorgrad i fysik. Sjovt nok indeholder opgaven referencer til MJ-12 og oprettelsen af en superhemmelig operation under Præsident Eisenhower. Desuden optræder opgaven i episoden "Musings of a Cigarette smoking Man" Scully tog Tysk timer på Uni. Medicinstudiet Dana Scully studerede medicin på Stanford University, men valgte ikke at praktisere. Hun specialiserede sig i retsmedicin. I sin kandidattid lærte hun blandt andet, at halvvejen til miraklet er at tro på det. Mens hun læste op til den sidste og afgørende eksamen, glemte hun alt om sin egen fødselsdag. FBI træning og tidlig karriere Omkring Marts 1990, da Scully ved at afslutte medicinstudiet, blev hun rekrutteret af Federal Bureau of Investigation. Hun følte at FBI var et sted hvor hun kunne udmærke sig. Hun studerede ved FBI Academy. Blandt hendes klassekammerater kan nævnes Tom Colton og Marty Neil, med øgenavnet "J. Edgar, Jr.". Da Scully refererer til Marty Neil, som "J. Edgar, Jr" in episoden "Squeeze, er Tom Coltons reaktion på øgenavnet, et tydeligt tegn på at det ikke kun var Scully som brugte det. Det vides ikke med sikkerhed, hvor mange af klassekammeraterne der brugte det. Scully var også bekendt med Nancy Spiller, instruktøren i retsmedicin på FBI Academy, eller som nogle af hendes elever kaldte hende "The Iron Lady". I "Ghost in the Machine", da Jerry Lamana spørger om hun er bekendt med Nancy Spiller, fortæller Scully, Mulder som ikke kender instruktøren, "Vi plejede at kalde hende Jern-Damen", hvortil Jerry tilføjer "På en god dag!" Det fastslår at både Scully og Lamana brugte øgenavnet. Eftersom at Scully mødte Jerry Lamana for første gang to min. inden denne ordveksling, må man gå ud fra at flere elever brugte det. Hvor mange, vides dog ikke med sikkerhed. En anden af Scullys instruktører var Jack Willis. De havde samme fødselsdag og datede i omkring et års tid. Scully gav ham et ur, da han blev 37, d. 23. Februar 1993. På hendes første dag på Akademiet, lærte hun at ethvert fingeraftryk er unikt. Det er ikke sikkert at det er korrekt i Scullys tilfælde, men det er meget sandsynligt. Hun korrigerer ikke Mulder, da han siger det er sådan Efter at have færdiggjort træningen på Akademiet, takkede hun ja til en stilling som instruktør på Akademiet. Arbejdet med X-Files D. 6. Marts 1992, mens hun stadig var instruktør på FBI Academy, var hun til møde omkring hendes karriere, med FBI Division Chief Scott Blevins, Cigaretmanden og en Tredje mand. Division Chief Scott Blevins giver hende instrukser om at melde sig straks hos hendes nye makker Special Agent Fox Mulder., som hun allerede bekendt med pga. hans ry(gte) Blevins mente at Mulder havde udviklet en altopslugende hengivenhed til X-Files Arkiverne. Scullys opgave var at assistere sin nye makker i hans efterforskning af X-Files sagerne, skrive feltrapporter om deres aktiviteter og komme med saglige observationer, som kunne validere deres arbejde. Før hendes nye opgave, havde hun indimellem tilbragt dage i retten. I "Fire" siger Scully: "Jeg havde glemt hvordan det var at tilbringe en dag i retten", hvilket må betyde at hun havde prøvet det flere gange, før hun blev sat på X-Files. Selvom det ikke er helt sikkert, men sandsynligt at, det var før X-Files. De ni måneder har givet hende tid nok til at glemme det. Sagerne er ikke nævnt i kronologisk rækkefølge og overskrifterne er ikke de officielle titler på enkelte episoder. Deres første sag: Afgangsklassen '89 Deres første sag førte dem til Bellefleur, Oregon, hvor en gruppe unge mennesker fra den samme afgangsklasse, alle var døde på uforklarligvis. For første gang i sit liv overværede Scully en ekshumation af en kiste, hvor et af ofrene eftersigende skulle være begravet i. Da kisten blev åbnet, fandt man et udtørret og mumificeret lig, som ikke virkede menneskeligt. Scullys obduktion af liget, viste at det ikke var menneskeligt, men dog et pattedyr. Hun fandt et gråt metal-implant i det ene næsebor. Da alle ofrene havde to små buler på lænden, blev Scully selvfølgelig virkelig bekymret, da hun opdagede to små buler på hendes egen lænd, men det viste sig at det bare var myggestik. Selvom hun blankt afviste Mulders påstande om rumvæsner og tidstab, efter at de selv havde oplevet fænomenet tidstab, så accepterede Scully hurtigt at beviserne entydigt pegede på Billy Miles, en lam teenagedreng som havde i koma i ca. tre år, som den egentlige morder. På det tidspunkt blev hun slået ned med et pistolskæfte. Angriberen var Kriminalbetjent Miles, faren til den formodede morder. Han krævede at hun og Mulder forlod byen og lod hans søn i fred. Senere viste det sig dog, at Billy Miles' lammelse kun havde midlertidig og samtidig vågnede han fra sin komatilstand. Billy påstod at have modtaget ordrer via et implant i hans næsebor, en påstand som blev bekræftet af Scullys opdagelse af et lignende implant ved obduktionen hun havde foretaget tidligere. I de sager som hun og Mulder efterforskede efterfølgende, forblev Scully skeptisk over det paranormale, UFOer, rumvæsner og andre af Mulders teorier. Budahas Under efterforskningen af den forsvundne Oberst Robert Budahas og rapporter om UFO aktivitet i området omkring Ellens Air Base, forsvandt Mulder. Scully lykkedes med at tilbageholde en af de sikkerhedsansatte fra basen, der havde løjet om at være en rapporter, samtidig opdagede hun at Mulder blev holdt fanget inde på basen. Hun fik arrangeret Mulders løsladelse, ved at bytte sin fange for Mulder. I mellemtiden var Oberst Budahas kommet hjem. Scully lukkede sagen og gav den sagsnr.: DF101364, overbevist om at hun og Mulder intet havde lært under efterforskningen af den. Tom og Tooms Under en frokost med Tom Colton, en klassekammerat fra Akademiet, i Juli 1993, fortalte han om en sag, han arbejdede på. En sag om en serie af mord, hvor ofrenes lever var flået ud af kroppen på dem. Coltons modvilje mod Mulder besværliggøre samarbejdet. Morderen angriber Scully på badeværelset i hendes egen lejlighed. Det lykkedes hende med hjælp fra Mulder anholde ham. Det var den mand, som Mulder og Scully havde mistænkt Eugene Victor Tooms. Sept. 1993 The Jersey Devil Mens Mulder efterforskede et mord, som han mente var begået af det myytologiske væsen the Jersey Devil, så valgte Scully at bruge lidt energi på sit privatliv. Hun endte dog med at hjælpe ham med sagen, ved at introducere ham til Dr. Diamond, professor i antropologi ved University of Maryland. Efter dette hjalp hun, ham med sagen. Howard Graves Senere samme måned, efterforskede de flere mord, som Mulder mente var begået af en Poltergeist. I forbindelse med efterforskningen var de involveret i et uforklarligt bilsammenstød. Uheldet skyldtes at Mulder mistede kontrollen med bilen og den blev bakket i en anden bil. Hverken Agenterne eller føreren af den anden bil kom noget til. Scully klagede dog til Mulder over en hovedpine, som hun beskrev som "GIGANTISK". Okt. 1993 Fire Efter at Agenterne havde tilbragt en dag i retten, en sjældenhed for dem. X-Files sager ender sjældent med en tilfredsstillende konklusion. Da de kommer ned til deres bil og Scully opdager at bildøren er ulåst og Mulder sværger at han låste den - siger Scully drillende "Det må være en X-Fil". Hun hjælper med udfærdige en profil, leder til tilfangetagelsen af den morderiske pyroman Cecil L'Ively. Killer Computer Mens de hjalp Mulders gamle makker Jerry Lamana, viste det sig at skurken lod til at være en computer, Central Operating System. COS, som styrede hele den bygning hvor dens hovedterminal var installeret, ville gøre alt for at forblive online, sågar slå ihjel. Den lagde de to agenter, mange hindringer i vejen; stoppede elevatoren, så Scully fik overbalance, kortsluttede døren ind til dens harddisk, og da Scully forsøgte at kravle gennem luftkanalerne, tændte COS for ventilationen og Scully blev næsten suget ind i blæserbladene. En noget forpjusket og rystet Scully måtte trække sin pistol mod Claude Peterson, der forsøgte at forhindre Mulder i at installere en virus, der ville stoppe COS fuldstændigt. Ice Under efterforskningen af en række selvmord og mord blandt gruppe forskere i Alaska, bliver det tydeligt hvor tætte venner, Scully og Mulder er blevet. Blandt andet ved at Scully nægter at opgive Mulder, da resten af efterforskningsholdet mener at han er tabt. Scully og Mulder skændtes en del, men det var tydeligt at de respekterer hinanden meget. Selvmordene og mordene viste sig at skyldes en parasit, som muligvis var af undenjordisk oprindelse. Townsend og McGrath Da Mulder blev tilbageholdt af en hærenhed i byen Townsend, Wisconsin, fordi han var trængt ind på et område som var under karantæne, opdagede Scully at Section Chief McGrath havde igangsat en intern undersøgelse, med en anbefaling om at X-Files Arkiverne blev lukket ned. Han beordrede Scully til Townsend, for at få Mulder med tilbage til Washington, D.C. til afhøring. Inden Scully fik Mulder med tilbage, hjalp hun med hans opdagelse. Hjalp de lokale læger, da gruppe soldater blev svært forbrændt. Kun to overlevede, efter at de havde været inde på det samme område som Mulder. Under efterforskningen mødte de to agenter, Max Fenig, som kaldte Scully for "Den mystiske Dr. Scully". Da hun og Mulder vender tilbage til FBIs Hovedkvarter, må Scully alene forsvare sin makker mod anklagerne, inden han selv skal svare for sig. Heldigvis for dem, sørger Deep Throat for at X-Files Arkiverne ikke lukkes (i denne omgang). Eve Efterforskningen af to spøjse og identiske mord i hver sin ende af landet, bringer agenterne på sporet af kloningseksperiment, Lichfield Experimentet, der er startede i 1950'erne. Det viser sig, at en af klonerne fra Eve Serien, har klonet sig selv og at de to yngre kloner myrdede deres "fædre". Scully blev overfaldet af en ældre model og blev slået midlertidigt bevidstløs. Senere tager Scully en tår af en Light sodavand, som de to piger har forgiftet. Heldigvis ikke nok til at gøre hende syg. Mulder opdagede pigernes rænkespil og skubbede sodavanden ud af hånden på Scully. Da de er afsløret prøver pigerne at stikke af, men det lykkedes Scully og Mulder at fange dem og få dem anbragt på Whiting Institute for the Criminally Insane. God vind, Ahab og Bye bye, Boggs I Januar 1994 døede Scullys far. Lige før hendes mor ringede, så hun sin far sidde i hendes lænestol, men synet forsvandt dog hurtigt. Hun vendte tilbage til arbejdet med det samme, til Mulders fortrydelse. For første gang hører vi at Mulder kaldte, Scully for Dana. Mulder havde en sag om to forsvundne universitetsstuderende og Luther Lee Boggs, en dødsdømt morder, som påstod at han var et Medium. Den ellers så skeptiske Scully åbnede sit sind og tillod sig selv at tro på Boggs' påstande, især da han åbenbart kanaliserede hendes nyligt afdøde fars sjæl. Ved følge de spor som Boggs gav Scully lykkedes det hende, at redde, de to teenagere, Elizabeth Hawley og James Summers og samtidig undgik selv at falde i døden. Men efter at Luther Lee Boggs' dødsdom var eksekveret, begyndte hun at rationalisere over hvad der var sket og de oplysninger han havde givet hende. Scully indrømmede overfor Mulder at, hun ikke kunne tro, fordi hun var bange for det. Gender Bender En række mord, hvor hvert offer havde et kæmpestort antal sex-feromoner. Scully og Mulder undersøger om sagen har forbindelse til en religiøs sekt The Kindred, hvis levevis, minder lidt om Amish. Da Scully fik håndkontakt med et mandligt medlem af sekten,Broder Andrew, blev hun helt "bedøvet". Anden gang hun kom i kontakt med Ham, skulle han lige til at forføre hende, da Mulder brasede ind og forhindrede det. Selvom hun havde glemt det af hvad der skete, hun huskede hun nogle af de oplysninger, Broder Andrew gav hende. Det gik op Scully og Mulder, at alle mordene var begået af en enkelt morder. Et tidligere medlem af The Kindred, Marty. Scully blev overfaldet af både Andrew and Marty, end de og resten af sekten forsvandt sporløst fra jordens overflade. Warren, Lula og Jack Scullys ekskæreste og tidligere instruktør på Akademiet, havde bedt hende om at hjælpe, efter at han havde fået et tip. Bankrøverne Warren Dupre og Lula Philips ville røve en bestemt bank, hvor blandt andre Scully og Agent Jack Willis ventede. Alt gik galt. Warren skød og sårede Agent Willis, hvorefter Scully skød og dræbte Warren Dupre. Scully gjorde alt for at redde Jack og det lykkedes også for hende. Men Mulder stolede ikke på Jack. Det viste at, det var Warrens sjæl, der var i Jacks krop. Ham og Lula tog Scully som gidsel. Mulder satte alt ind på at redde hende. Man måtte udfra at oplevelsen var barsk for Scully, da Jack ikke overlevede, fordi Warren ikke var klar over at Jack Willis var diabetiker, og derfor drak mængder af sodavand. Da Lula havde forrådt Warren, nægtede hun ham insulin og han gik i diabetisk koma og døde. Dana Scully og Jack Willis datede i et års tid, mellem 1990-1993. X-Files Arkiverne lukkes første gang X-Files Arkiverne genåbnes X-Files Arkiverne lukkes anden gang X-Files Arkiverne genåbnes igen Instruktør i Retsmedicin: FBI Academy 2008: Praktiserende læge 2016: X-Files genåbnes Kategori:Kvinder Kategori:X-Files: Karakterer Kategori:Bortførte Kategori:Læger Kategori:FBI Ansatte Kategori:Familien Scully